


I Don't Wanna Go, I Don't Wanna Stay

by Whooooooops



Series: All my friends are cacti [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Backstory, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whooooooops/pseuds/Whooooooops
Summary: "I already told you, I don't know. I just think I should get away."Cherri smirks down at her, "We're that bad, huh."
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Original Killjoy Character(s) (Danger Days)
Series: All my friends are cacti [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880656
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	I Don't Wanna Go, I Don't Wanna Stay

Checker wonders, as she's wondered pretty much every day since she started staying with Dr. D and Cherri when they're gonna get fed up and tell her to leave. She suspects they think she's pathetic. It's been about a week and a half, and she knows how people can be, it's bound to happen soon. She decided to do it for them. This decision wasn't planned, she just woke up in the middle of the night and packed a bag. Cherri and D have been looking for a crutch for her, they've haven't had any luck, though. She leans on the wall and heads for the door.

She doesn't get very far before she's interrupted by a deep, smooth voice, "Where are you going?" Checker looks back to see Cherri leaning on the wall. She looks down, "I don't quite know yet." She admits. "Could you come back for a bit? Maybe I could help you." She sighs and starts to make her way back, bracing herself for a scolding. Cherri sits on the ground and pats the sand next to him. Checker apprehensively sits by him. 

"So where were you going?" The younger one subconsciously leans on him, "I already told you, I don't know. I just think I should get away." 

Cherri smirks down at her, "We're that bad, huh." Checker blushes, "No, but you know how the zones are, I'm just sparing you the embarrassment. "What do you mean?" 

Checker takes a deep breath, "I've never lasted long with any crew, I was thinking it was only a matter of time until you kicked me out." 

Cherri looks down at her and sighs, "What would we have to gain from doing that?" Checker looks at him like he's an idiot, "You'd have everything to gain! I'm the one taking all of your supplies." She crosses her arms. Cherri shakes his head, "No, you're not. D and I are zone dads. Pretty much everyone out here's come to us for something." Checker feels her cheeks get red. She looks down, "I'm sorry." 

Cherri shakes his head once again, "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for." They lapse into a comfortable silence. Checker looks up at the stars, wondering which one's Lana. She wishes she could see the galaxy. She's curious about all the colors. Fortunately, all the pollution and radiation brings different ones. She sighs and looks down, messing with her hands a bit.

"How'd you get out here?" Cherri asks, "Did you leave by yourself?" Checker shakes her head, "My sister left with me when I was a baby. I was born in the slums. She never told me much about what it was like, but I know I wasn't born here." She sighs and looks down, "I wonder where she is right now..." She says quietly. Cherri rubs her arm, "Wherever it is, it's better than here." Checker nods. They fall back into silence. 

"Sometimes..." Cherri starts after a few minutes, "Sometimes I like to come out here and look at the stars. I'll write sometimes, but mostly I just think. You're welcome to join me if you'd like." Cherri looks down, waiting for an answer. Instead, he sees a sleeping Checker. He sighs softly, picks her up, and brings her back to bed.


End file.
